Impact deflection and absorption are an on-going problem in our daily lives. From body armor for police and military personnel to impact sports and the average consumer driving their car, impact forces are an ever-present danger. Various materials and devices have been developed to provide limited protection against impacts with widely diverse results. Protection from these impacts, however, is only half the story. Detection of a single impact or multiple impacts is just as important. Being able to collect the impact data in real-time is critical in determining the severity of damage so that an action can be initiated to remedy the situation. The most prominent news in recent times has been the ever increasing awareness of head injuries in sports.
Concussion, or mild traumatic brain injury (MTBI), is the most common type of traumatic brain injury and one of the most common impact-related injuries that go undetected. Frequently defined as a head injury with a temporary loss of brain function, concussions can cause a variety of physical, cognitive, and emotional symptoms such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Sports-related concussions have increased over the years and this may be related to the increased physical stature of athletes and the intensity of contact sports over time. Military personnel also face increased concussive forces during times of war and/or conflicts due to Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) and the firing of large-round weaponry, such as rockets, artillery shells and so forth. Our elderly population, along with people needing long-term assistive care, also runs the risk of impact injuries due to falls.
It is desirable to record impacts, as well as their exact location in real-time. It is also desirable to actively respond and dissipate impact forces. Such aspects may be included in various products, from body armor and sports equipment to flooring and automotive components.